Apoyo
by Tirakatanas
Summary: One Shoot dedicado a NejiTen  pareja amorosa  y a NejiHina  como primos, no más  / En los momentos más complicados de la vida, hay que saber apoyarse en las personas más cercanas a ti para pode salir adelante día tras día, por muy mal que todo se planee.


Los personajes de Naruto **NO** me pertenecen a mi, sino al genio que los creó, **M**asashi **K**ishimoto.

**One shoot**

**NejiTen** (_pareja sentimental_) - **NejiHina** (_primos, repito, primos, no más_)

* * *

><p>Hacía ya tiempo que la mansión Hyuuga no se encontraba repleta de gente ajena al clan, y aunque en un principio no podía parecer nada malo, los miembros de dicha familia sabíamos que, cada vez que aquello ocurría, era porque algo malo había pasado.<p>

Qué razón teníamos al pensar eso.

Apartado de todo aquel tumulto de gente me encontraba, sentado a la sombra de uno de los inmensos árboles del enorme y perfecto jardín, y es que aunque no hiciera ni una pizca de sol y el cielo se encontrase totalmente encapotado por las densas nubes, necesitaba relajarme. Además, era bien sabido lo poco que me gustaban las multitudes bochornosas.

Los observé a todos con deliberada frialdad, sintiendo una mezcla de aversión y pena por todos, o al menos la mayoría de los presentes. _Qué hipócritas_, pensé, frunciendo el ceño. Ahora muchos abrazaban y consolaban a los miembros del Souke por la pérdida de un ser querido, como si así demostrasen que apreciaban al clan y a todos sus componentes de una tacada.

Contando mentalmente, podía jurar y perjurar que la mitad de las personas que allí se encontraban no habían hablado con Hiashi jamás. Entonces, ¿por qué lamentaban su pérdida y daban un "sincero pésame"? Era repulsivo que intentaran ponerse en la piel de quienes realmente le apreciábamos.

Y ya, para colmo, ni osaban mirarnos a nosotros, los miembros del Bouke. ¡Como si no fuésemos personas con sentimientos!

Proferí un rudo gruñido antes de apartar la vista hacia la copa del árbol y cerrar los ojos, en un vano intento de tranquilizarme. Inspiré y expiré un par de veces, repitiéndome una vez más que no valía la pena enojarme por algo así, no hoy, y menos ahora.

Sentí aquellos ágiles y ligeros pasos que se aproximaban a mi a un ritmo paulatino, casi temiendo acercárseme más. Abrí lentamente mis ojos y los enfoqué al frente, justo donde ella se encontraba parada, mirándome de forma fija.

- **Neji...** - musitó.- **¿Estás bien?**

- **Sí.**

Acostumbrada ya a mis respuestas monosílabas, se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado con aquella gracia recién adquirida.

- **¿Seguro?** - insistió.- **Has abandonado muy rápido el lugar.**

- **Simplemente no me gusta estar rodeado de tanta gente, Tenten.**

-** Lo sé... Lo sé...** - repitió, suspirando amargamente a la par que enfocaba su vista en todas esas personas, vestidas de un predominante negro.- **Supuse que querrías estar sólo después de lo sucedido, pero... No me veo con fuerzas como para aguantar esa escena.** - con un simple gesto con la cabeza señaló a la "pequeña" Hanabi, que lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de su compañero de equipo, Konohamaru.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, aunque ninguna manifestación real se apoderó de mi rostro.

- **Hanabi es fuerte. Podrá con la muerte de su padre.** - respondí sin más una vez que estuve seguro de que mi voz sonaría fuerte y decidida, como siempre.

Noté cómo Tenten me dirigía una mirada llena de confusión y un deje de amargura mal contenida, atravesándome con esas orbes chocolates que tanto amparo y protección podían brindarme.

-** Neji, por el amor de Dios, no es más que una niña.** - respondió, horrorizada ante mi contestación.- **¿Acaso no te afecta la muerte de tu tío?**

**- Sabes que sí.** - volví a cerrar mis ojos, inspirando aquel cargado aire una vez más.

Maldición, claro que me dolía. A pesar de haberle odiado con toda mi alma durante prácticamente toda mi infancia no podía dejar pasar el hecho de que él había sido la única figura paterna que había tenido desde los exámenes de chunnin. Me había entrenado hasta la saciedad, cuidado como a su propio hijo, e incluso aconsejado en algunos asuntos delicados. ¿Cómo no lamentar que se hubiese ido, dejándome de nuevo huérfano de "padre"?

Tenten jugó con su delicada sortija de plata, la misma que yo le había regalado semanas atrás, siguiendo el consejo de mi tío de pedirle en matrimonio tras dos años y medio de relación formal. Esbocé una cínica sonrisa. Y pensar que él no viviría para poder ver cómo el Bouke volvía a consolidarse.

**- Lo siento. Sé que tienes tu propia forma de expresar tus emociones, pero no deberías reprimirte ante la muerte de un ser querido, Neji.**

**- Eso también lo sé.** - respondí con simpleza. Ella no pareció entenderlo del todo, y es que, a veces, ni yo mismo me comprendía. Abrí mis ojos para mirar a mi prima menor.- **Mira a Hanabi. Está destrozada. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si yo me dejara llevar por mis sentimientos? La he estado entrenando desde hace meses, y según la propia Hinata ella ve en mi un modelo a seguir. - **hice una pausa** - Nunca me permitiré el lujo de verme arrastrado por el dolor, Tenten. No más, y menos aquí delante.**

Se limitó a bajar la mirada. Incluso a ella parecía haberle afectado tan repentina muerte, y es que, aunque apenas se conocían, él había sido uno de los pocos componentes de mi clan que había apoyado nuestra decisión de casarnos, sin importar lo más mínimo que ella fuese una Hyuuga o no. Tal vez fuese aquel sentimiento de agradecimiento y respeto el que la hacía ver afectada.

Tomé su mano sin previo aviso, topándome nuevamente con esos ojos chocolates que me habían encandilado durante tanto, tantísimo tiempo. Besé el dorso de ésta con suma sutileza, casi como si temiese que su piel se rompiera como la fina porcelana. Ella esbozó una de aquellas sonrisas que iluminaron mi mundo durante el breve lapso que duró.

-** Te necesitaré cuando todos éstos se vayan.** - le confesé, pues sería en la noche cuando todos esos desagradables sentimientos tan humanos me embargarían. Desde que era un niño me había concienciado de que no debía mostrar nada de mi interior a nadie, pues podrían utilizarlo para dañarme más aún; tal vez fuera por eso por lo que no acostumbraba a tener ésta extraña sensación en mi pecho, idéntica a la que sentí ante la muerte de mi padre.

**- Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado.** - me contestó, abrazándose a mi pecho y apoyando su rostro en él. Alzó levemente su rostro y besó mis labios con aquella dulzura natural que emanaba de toda ella, reconfortándome.- **Pero, lo primero es lo primero: Deberías ir a hablar con Hinata. **

**- ¿Hinata?** - repetí, separándome un poco de ella para mirarla a la cara.

**- Me preocupa muchísimo, Neji.** - me respondió, y con tan sólo echar una ojeada al brillo de su mirada pude captar con claridad aquel halo de preocupación que brotaba de ella.- **Ya la viste en el funeral... Ni siquiera Naruto pudo calmarla.**

Flash Back.

_En la periferia de Konoha el ambiente que se respiraba era nefasto, deprimente, funesto. Cualquier conejo extraviado que pasara por allí brincando alegremente acabaría por ser contagiado del pésimo ánimo que había en los alrededores, concretamente en el cementerio de la aldea. Obvio que, como en cada funeral, no se oían risas ni carcajadas, ni mucho menos, pero los lamentos y los sollozos que resonaban en el lugar no parecían provenir de humanos, sino de almas en pena._

_Todo el clan y algunas personas selectad de la Villa de la Hoja se concentraba en aquel oscuro lugar, acompañando en lo posible a la familia Hyuuga como forma de demostrarle su apoyo en un tema tan delicado como aquel. Hiashi Hyuuga, reconocido shinobi y cabecilla del clan más importante de la aldea, había fallecido de forma fortuita, sin nada que lo anticipara._

_Jiraya, Tsunade junto con su inseparable Shizune, Naruto -próximo Hokage de la Villa- y Shikamaru, Kakashi, Tenten y Neji como representación de los diversos escuadrones AMBU; éstos últimos, aparte de ejercer su labor de ninjas de élite, en aquella ocasión también experimentaban y sentían el dolor de la périda en primera persona. _

_Hanabi e Hinata, las dos únicas hijas del matrimonio principal Hyuuga, eran quienes transmitían el dolor más humano posible, sollozando y en ocasiones gritando sin pudor alguno, olvidándose de todos los allí presentes. _

_Hinata permanecía con su rostro hundido en el pecho de su futuro marido, que lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla y consolarla, aunque éste no fuese el fuerte de Naruto._

_Hanabi, caída de rodillas sobre el suelo, era calmada por un miembro mayor de la rama principal, sin efecto alguno en la joven kunoichi, que seguía derramando amargas lágrimas._

_Y él, por su parte, se encontraba en apariencia calmado y sereno, aunque aquello distaba mucho de la realidad. Cuánto deseaba poder tomar la misma vía de escape que sus primas y poder descargarse a base de lamentos, pero claro, aquello era algo por lo que su orgullo no estaba dispuesto a pasar jamás. Lo único que podía delatar sus ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda era su rostro, que sólo conservaba una parte de aquella máscara de hielo que siempre mantenía. Sólo reflejaba una mínima parte de su dolor, pero era un rasgo más que notorio para algunos de sus amigos allí presentes._

_Tenten tómo su mano y la estrechó con fuerza, infundiéndole ánimos y parte de la fuerza que necesitaba. No obstante, la congoja iba aumentando a medida que miraba a sus primas, totalmente destrozadas._

* * *

><p><strong>- Tal vez sí debería ir a hablar con ella.<strong> - concedí, pensativo.- **Pero ya me conoces**, **Tenten. No soy un ejemplo de consuelo y apoyo. Seguramente Naruto sea mejor que yo en eso y ahora la esté calmand...**

**- Oh, no. De eso nada, Neji Hyuuga. Eres su primo, y por mucho que no se te dé bien usar las palabras debes preguntarle cómo está, al menos.**

**- ¿Y cómo va a estar? Destrozada. No me hace falta preguntarle para saberlo.** - protesté ante tal irracionalidad.

Ella suspiró y rotó los ojos, como si hablase con un niño pequeño que no comprendía las cosas.

**- Eso es sólo para comenzar una conversación, cariño.** - me explicó, comprensiva. Al ver mi rostro, prosiguió.- **Y, si no te sale nada que decirle, limítate a abrazarla. **

Asentí con la cabeza, memorizando rápidamente qué debía hacer y decir... Vale. Preguntar cómo se encontraba, decir algo que la reconfortara y abrazarla... Parecía fácil.

Me puse en pie, acomodando mis oscuros ropajes. Me despedí de quien en breves sería mi mujer y caminé hacia el interior de la casa principal, sarteando patéticas personas que hablaban las unas con las otras en voz baja, diciendose palabras de aliento como si les doliese la pérdida.

Pasé justo por delante de Hanabi, que un poco más calmada, se secaba las lágrimas con la holgada manga de su negro kimono. Me miró fijamente, como si buscara en mis ojos algo que ansiaba, que anhelaba. Se acercó a mí corriendo, abrazándome fuertemente. Pestañeé un par de veces, sin saber cómo reaccionar exactamente. Tras unos segundos un tanto atrofiado, correspondí a su abrazo, separándome tiempo después.

**- Escúchame, Hanabi.** - la llamé, posando una mano en su hombro.- **Ahora mismo debo arreglar unos asuntos con Hinata. Enseguida regreso.**

No había quien la entendiera. Tan pronto la abrazaba como, de repente, al oír mis palabras, volvía a llorar desolada. No supe qué hacer exactamente, por lo que alcé la mirada en busca de Tenten, que, aún en la lejanía, se encogió de hombros para darme a entender que ella tampoco comprendió aquella reacción. Al ver que Konohamaru volvió a acercarse a mi prima, entré en la casa, subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de Hinata, donde probablemente estaría la susodicha.

Desde el pasillo eran audibles los sonoros sollozos de mi prima mayor, y de fondo, una voz mucho más sonora y calmada hablaba entre murmullos. No supe si interrumpir aquel momento o no, aunque reproducí las palabras de mi prometida una vez más: "Lo primero es lo primero: Debes ir a ver a Hinata".

Aspiré una honda bocanada de aire y toqué la puerta.

- **Adelante, Neji.** - respondió Naruto.

Deslicé la puerta corredera, abriéndola hasta la mitad y viendo a las dos únicas personas que se encontraban en su interior sentadas sobre la cama. Hinata abrazaba con tal fuerza al rubio que, de no ser por la tranquilidad que se reflejaba en su rostro, hubiese jurado que le faltaba aire para respirar.

Parado, aún sin saber si entrar o no, acabé por mirar fijamente a quien sería, o en éste caso, ya era, la matriarca del Souke.

**- Naruto, ¿puedo hablar con Hinata un momento? No tardaré. **

Asintió con la cabeza, acariciando por última vez su cabello azulado antes de ponerse en pie y dirigirse hacia la puerta; antes de salir me dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro y me dedicó una sonrisa. No correspondí a ninguno de los gestos, lo veía algo innecesario.

Cuando ya se estuvo alejando por el pasillo, cerré la puerta con cuidado, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Giré sobre mis propios talones para mirar fijamente a mi prima, que, con la espalda recargada sobre la pared, abrazaba su almohada con ahínco. Tragué saliva al oír nuevos lloriqueos por su parte, recordando lo que Tenten me aconsejó hacer... Lo primero era preguntar. Claro, preguntar.

**- ¿Cómo se encuentra, Hinata-sama?** - le pregunté lo más amable que pude, sin éxito alguno en mi tono de voz.

Con aquello sólo conseguí que sus convulsiones aumentasen, teniendo que hundir su cabeza en la mullida almohada para amortiguar el sonido y, ya de paso, que no la viese de esa forma. Sabía cuánto odiaba sentirse vulnerable, y más aún ante mí, que la había puesto en evidencia delante de todos cuando aún éramos unos críos, y si a eso le sumábamos el intento de asesinato... No comprendía cómo podía mirarme a la cara después de todo aquello, pero así era, y haría lo que estuviese en mi mano para lograr compensar todo lo que le hice pasar.

Di un paso más hacia ella, acortando un poco la abismal distancia que nos separaba. La penumbra total de la habitación sólo era iluminada por un par de velas aromáticas encendidas en cada una de las esquinas de ésta, aportando un ambiente extraño que sólo dificultaba las cosas. Joder, Tenten no me había dejado ningún plan de emergencia por si el primer paso fallaba... Habría que improvisar, suponía.

Caminé hasta acercarme a la cama, colocándome justo frente a ella y mirando cómo apretaba el cojín contra su rostro, queriendo desahogarse.

**- Hinata-sama, sé que nunca he sido un familiar ejemplar, de hecho, si me examinasen ahora mismo no sacaría más de un 1 en cuanto a cariño demostrado pero... -** hice una pausa.- ... **todos están preocupados por usted. Sé que es un golpe duro, era su padre, y algo así jamás logra superarse del todo...** - más y más intensidad de convulsiones. Maldición, ¿qué podía hacer? - **Por favor, deje de llorar. Nunca fui bueno con las palabras, y no hace más que complicarme las cosas.** - me quejé, pidiendo un poco de colaboración por su parte.

Se limitó a alzar su mirada de la almohada y a posarla en mi rostro, que muy probablemente debía reflejar un deje de frustración e incluso desesperación por oír su voz pronunciar alguna palabra, cualquiera, aunque fuese un "vete". Me bastaba con eso.

**- N-Neji-niisan...** - susurró, tan bajito, que a duras penas la oí. Pareció imitar a su hermana, porque de inmediato dejó el cojín sobre la cama y casi saltó hacia mí, abrazándome fuertemente. Ésta vez fui más rápido que la anterior y pasé mis brazos por su delgada cintura, atrayéndola hacia mi y cobijándola como debí haber hecho con Hanabi.- **P-Perdón...** - volvió a decir en el mismo tono, ésta vez con la cabeza recargada en mi torso.

Le chisté para que cayara y guardase silencio, dejando que única y exclusivamente se desahogase cuanto quisiese. Me recosté sobre el colchón, apoyando mi espalda en la pared y dejando que mi prima, aún abrazada a mi, se echase a un lado para utilizar mi pecho a modo de almohada.

No supe cuánto tiempo pasé junto a ella de esa forma, ella llorando y yo consolándola sin más hacer que el movimiento de mi mano sobre su largo cabello, sólo supe que, cuando me di cuenta, ya había anochecido. De poco importó.

**- N-Neji-niisan...** - me llamó, haciendo que bajase mi rostro para ver cuanto me fuese posible de su rostro y así cavilar si se había repuesto un poco o no.- **Gr-Gracias. - **Parpadeé un par de veces, sorprendido. ¿Y ahora por qué me daba las gracias, si no había hecho absolutamente nada? Pareció leyerme el pensamiento.- **Cr-Creo que n-nunca antes m-me había planteado comp-prenderte... P-Pero ahora sé p-por lo que tuviste q-que pasar cuando e-eras un niño...** - musitó débilmente, aclarando así mis dudas.

Coloqué mi antebrazo bajo mi nuca, alzando la mirada hacia el techo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo mientras mi mente volaba bien lejos, extendiendo sus alas hasta confines inimaginables.

- **Supongo que así es el destino...** - paré, volviendo a la realidad.- **Aunque no todo es tan negro como ahora lo ve, Hinata-sama. Tiene a Naruto, a Kiba, a Hanabi, que ahora necesita de usted, e incluso... Bueno, me tiene a mí y a Tenten.** - finalicé aquella frase con un ligero rubor en mis mejillas. Bien sabido era que yo no acostumbraba a hablar demasiado, mucho menos de mis sentimientos, lo cual me hacía sentir un tanto incómodo y avergonzado por la falta de práctica. Con un suspiro, bajé la mirada del blanquecino techo para encontrarme con aquellos ojos igual a los mios observándome fijamente.- **¿Ocurre algo?** - pregunté, frunciendo el ceño ante la insistencia visual.

Pronto las cuencas de ese par de perlas heredaras volvieron a anegarse de lágrimas, haciéndome sentir mucho peor. ¿Ahora qué había hecho?

**- E-Es sólo que... E-Eres tan parecido a Oto-sama...** - reconoció, dejándome casi sin color en el rostro.- **T-Tu forma de ser, d-de hablar, de m-moverte... Incluso tu m-mirada...** - dos veloces lágrimas resbalaron por sus níveas mejillas.- **E-Es duro verle en ti...**

En ese mismo instante comprendí el porqué de la reacción de Hanabi cuando me incliné sobre ella, le hablé, y posé mi mano sobre su hombro... Aquel era el mismo gesto que solía hacer Hiashi para alentar a su hija menor a seguir entrenando arduamente, y yo, casi como un ciborg, lo había reproducido a la perfección. Quise golpearme la cabeza.

**- No piense en eso, no ahora.** - alcé mi mano para retirar las dos pequeñas gotas saladas que habían contorneado sus pómulos.- **Debería dormir, es tarde y debe estar cansada. Recuerde que dentro de un par de días es su boda con Naruto, y debe estar espléndida... Para ellos**. - me miró, curiosa.- **Hiashi-sama y mi propio padre esperan espectantes el día en el que la heredera del Souke contraiga nupcias y lleve el legado de la familia**. - aclaré, esbozando una media sonrisa que fue correspondida de inmediato.- **Él te guiará hacia el altar, aunque sea en espíritu, pero te verá siendo feliz. O al menos eso espera, Hiashi-sama.**

Asintió con la cabeza, motivada a dejar de llorar la muerte de su padre y a honrar su memoria de la mejor manera posible: Con una sonrisa diaria dirigida hacia él, viviendo la vida y dedicándole cada triunfo a los que ya no están.

Me incorporé, retirándome de la cama y poniéndome en pie.

**- Descanse, Hinata-sama.** - me despedí, no sin antes inclinarme sobre ella y depositar un suave beso sobre su frente. Hecho esto, me dispuse a salir de la habitación.

**- G-Gracias, Neji-niisan.** - repitió por segunda o tercera vez a lo largo de unas horas.

Le respondí con un simple movimiento de cabeza y, tras salir, cerré la puerta. Suspiré notoriamente aliviado.

-** ¿Y bien?** - me preguntó una voz tras de mi que recién acababa de aparecer por el pasillo.

**- Mejor de lo que esperaba.** - le contesté, sincero. Volteé a verla con una sonrisa arrogante extendida a lo largo de mis labios, aquella que siempre esbozaba ante un prominente triunfo.- **No ha sido tan complicado**. - mentí, y caminé hacia el patio del complejo del clan.

**- Eres un maldito prepotente, Hyuuga.** - se carcajeó, besando mis labios en un rápido movimiento para luego separarse de mi y echar a andar sin ni siquiera esperarme. Caminé tras Tenten, siguiéndole el paso hasta ser recibidos por una cálida ráfaga de viento que, por alguna razón, me resultó sumamente agradable.

Ambos alzamos la mirada hacia el cielo, topándonos con una hermosa luna llena que casi parecía sonreírnos. La abracé por detrás, quedándonos mirando aquel astro durante un buen rato; tomé su mano y, antes de entrar en la casa que correspondía al Bouke, volteé a mirar el satélite plateado una vez más.

**- Buenas noches, papá, Hiashi-sama.** - me despedí en un suave susurro, entrando tras mi prometida.

* * *

><p>Pueeeeeees sí, tenía tooda una tarde libre (mentira, tenía que estudiar) y me vino la inspiración... Sí, la inspiración es como el destino o el amor: Caprichoso, y nadie tiene control sobre él, así pues, me pasé horas escribiendo este tochaco e.e"<p>

Aclarar que **NO** pretendo incorporar el NejiHina como pareja en éste fic, ya que no me agrada del todo el incesto. Sólo quería mostrar que, aunque no lo demuestre a menudo, el genio tiene su corazoncito y su lado más humano, y era eso lo que quería demostrar o expresar con este fic (:

En fin, espero haya sido de su agrado. Sino, no pasa nada. Tengo la casa a prueba de tomatazos e incendios intencionados, por lo que no podrán acabar conmigo ò.ó

_Nueva foto añadida al álbum_ → **Mirar mi perfil**

Bueno, me despido ya, que estoy exhausta u.u ¡Un beso! :D


End file.
